Love Is Eternal and Love Is Immortal
by atideintheaffairs
Summary: Nathan and Haley are just two regular teenagers. Well not anymore. As there lives change forever what will happen to them, could they face it together because there love is so strong, or will it crumble because of all the difficulty. One Shot.


Here's a little one shot I wrote, hope you like it xx

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Nathan yelled as we walked through the party, him on my heels.

"Why do you care?"

"Why do I care? I'm your damn boyfriend, of course I care if you just grinded on some other guy and he kissed you!"

"It was a dare Nathan, and you're acting all high and mighty calling yourself my boyfriend like I'm property." I said stopping and turning to face him, he nearly ran into me before he stopped himself.

"Haley, you're my girlfriend what the hell am I supposed to do?"

"I'm not a dog Nathan, you don't control me...we're done anyway."

"What? Where is this coming from?" He asked calming down and stopping.

"I saw it Nathan"

"Saw what?"

"I don't know, a little video that you made a few years ago with a friend, good job keeping it you asshole!"

"I don't know what video you're talking about. When did you see this?"

"Tonight, ya know when my boyfriend was off with another girl...again!"

"Again? What do you mean again?" He asked not knowing what the hell was going on.

"Just leave me alone, I'm breaking up with you. Now go ahead and sleep with another girl you don't have to cheat on my anymore!" She shouted before leaving the house.

Haley walked along the road slowly, in no rush to get home. In frustration and sadness she ran her hand through her long honey blonde hair before looking down at herself. She was in a skin tight skirt that barely covered her ass and a sheer blue top with a bandeau bra underneath. She sighed in disappointment of herself. This wasn't her. She was better than that.

"Get in" Nathan said pulling his car up next to her.

"No" She said rolling her eyes and tightening her arms around her chest.

"Haley just get in the car."

"I said no" She said looking over at him in his eyes.

"Don't make me put you in this car myself."

"Do it and I call the cops for kidnap."

"Please Haley...just tell me what's wrong because I honestly have no clue what I did"

"Seriously?" She asked sympathetically as he nodded "Cross your heart"

"Cross my heart" He said back.

"Fine" She sighed opening his car door.

"Before I take you home I just want to say how I could never under any circumstances cheat on you. Ever Hales."

She nodded slowly and stared ahead as he drove. It was quiet and when he pulled up in front of her house she got out of the car without saying anything else. She quietly walked through the house, her parents both asleep. Finally reaching her room, she shut the door behind her and broke down on her bed. She spent twenty minutes just crying before reaching for her phone.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"I'm ready to hear what you have to say." She whispered.

"Okay, I'll be right there." Not more than a minute later she heard a knock at her window and Nathan climbed in. "I never left hoping you would call." He said as Haley noticed that he had been crying. "Can I just..." He stuttered as she stopped him and pulled him in for a hug. "Alright...Hales I really don't know what you are talking about"

"You don't remember cheating on me, especially tonight."

"What? I was with the guys tonight."

"I walked into the room to find some girls grinding on you."

"Haley...that was nothing. I was standing there talking to Matt and they came over but I swear nothing happened. I told them to leave me alone about two seconds after they came over."

"Okay, fine...I can understand that but what about the sex tape I saw tonight." She said slowly as his eyes widened

"Hales...I just...that..."

"With my best friend, you had sex with my best friend, I don't know what's worse Nathan."

He ran his hand through his hair. "That was from years ago Haley, I promise you that. I should have told you about that, I know but it was before we were even close."

"If it meant nothing why did you keep it, and you're lying Nathan. Because the date in the corner that said 2011 proves otherwise."

"Listen...the timestamp is wrong I know I sound pathetic for trying to use that as an excuse but...that wasn't filmed in 2011 it was in 2010 when we were sophomores. We didn't start dating until the summer of sophomore year."

"Why should I believe you.?"

"Because Brooke chopped her hair off that summer, she got her bangs cut and you spent hours ogling them and then chopped yours off as well. You became 'bang buddies' remember. You called yourselves that all the time...and the week before we started dating I painted my room...in the video I bet it's my old wall color and Brooke's hair is long."

"Why didn't you tell me? And why did I find out that way Nathan, in front of a room full of people?"

"What?"

"Tim was looking for game tapes and it was labeled Nathan Scores"

"I didn't even know I still had it okay, I thought I got rid of it back when we started dating...I guess I mixed it up with one of my game tapes. And I didn't tell you because I didn't want to hurt you."

"But this hurt me more."

"I'm so sorry Hales" He said moving to hug her. "I really am, and I don't want anyone else but you."

"I know" She whispered. "I believe you"

"Thank God" He mumbled into her hair kissing the top of her hair. "I could never ever do that Haley, I love you so much."

"I love you too" She said kissing him as they fell onto her bed.

* * *

"Hey Hales...what's wrong" Nathan took note of the crying girl when he walked into her room weeks later. She was sitting on the floor, leaning back on her bed.

She squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath before reaching out her empty right hand for him. He took it and sat next to her. "Take a deep breath okay?" She whispered.

"You're starting to scare me Hales" She lifted up her left hand from beside her on the floor and handed him something. A positive pregnancy test.

"What?" He asked quietly. "This can't" he shook his head lightly.

Haley put her head into his shoulder and cried.

A while later Nathan cleared his throat "What are we going to do?"

"I mean...I guess...should we move in together, or just stay at separate houses but..."

"You want to keep it?"

"Of course" She said kinking an eyebrow "You want to get rid of it?"

"I never said that but...we're eighteen Haley."

"And we are responsible for this child. I'm not aborting it Nathan."

"Okay" He said quietly, nodding.

* * *

Haley walked down the hallway, books in arms as she got looks from people once again. Of Course. People acted like they had never seen a pregnant teenager before.

"Haley" Nathan called after her, slightly jogging to catch up. When he did he took her books.

"You know how much this thing gets in the way?" She asked, pointing to her protruding stomach, that had a significant bump.

"Hales"

"I know, I know, it comes with the territory but I mean, it's so uncomfortable to sit in my desk, and it's starting to get hard to bend over and it doesn't help with everything else I have to deal with between dirty looks, and your father being an asshole to me every time I see him as if I'm a hooker, and you know Mr. Braker's not so subtle comments everyday. It's just. I'm pregnant get over it."

"Haley is he bothering you again?" Nathan asked suddenly feeling protective.

"No it's just...annoying, I got pregnant, six months ago, get over it and move on it's not like I can change it now."

"I know...so did you look at those pamphlets I gave you."

"You mean the ones your dad gave you to give to me. No. I'm not giving him up for adoption. End of story." She said as she reached her locker. She threw a few books it...with just a little too much effort to make them slam into the back. "If you don't want to you don't have to be apart of his life. I can do it on my own."

"That's not what I meant" He sighed. "I just...want us to check out all of our options before we make this choice."

"I've made mine Nathan, you just need to make yours" She half smiled before shutting her locker and walking away.

* * *

"Hey" Nathan said appearing in her window that night.

"Hi" She replied not looking up from her computer.

"What are you up to?"

"Researching the best bottle brands."

"Isn't it a little early for this."

"I have to do it sometime. Don't worry I can do it on my own."

"Haley, baby, I never said you had to...I want to help."

"Do you?" She asked knitting her eyebrows together.

"I do. Cross my heart."

"Alright...I have an appointment tomorrow if you want to come."

"I would love to."

* * *

"And see that is one of his hands." The nurse pointed out.

"He's so cute." Haley smiled.

"Let me check his heartbeat, and then we will talk some things over about delivery day, like your birth plan and such."

"Birth plan?" Nathan asked as the nurse moved the probe over Haley's stomach trying to hear the heartbeat.

"It's like...what I want to happen when the baby is born, what medicine I want, who do I want in the room...stuff like that." Haley explained.

"Let me go get Dr. Hamilton." The nurse said quickly getting up.

"Is something wrong?"

"Sometimes it's just hard to find." She said leaving and coming back a moment later.

"Hello Haley" Dr. Hamilton greeted "Nathan"

"Hi" Haley smiled.

"Now let's see." She said beginning to move the probe around herself. The room fell silent waiting, and waiting and waiting.

"Dr. Hamilton" Haley whispered, tears welling.

"Haley" She looked up, her eyes doing the same. "I'm so sorry."

"No...no...please God no." She said quietly.

"It appears there was a complication and...your baby is stillborn."

"What?" Nathan asked. He had slightly heard the term before and knew it was not good, that along with them not being able to find a heartbeat his heart sank.

"Please, stop just look again, please look again, he has to be okay."

"I'm sorry Haley, but nothing's there." Dr. Hamilton said quietly.

"What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing sweetie, it wasn't your fault." The doctor tried to convince.

Nathan wrapped his arms tightly around Haley before she pushed him off. "Leave me alone."

"Haley"

"No, don't act all depressed you didn't even want him!"

"That's not true."

"It is and you know it!" She fired back angrily before turning to the nurse. "Could you please...call my parent's there number is on file."

"Absolutely."

"I guess, I will wait for them to come before explaining our course of action from here on out."

* * *

"Ahhhh!" Haley screamed letting out one final push in delivering the baby the next day. After her being induced and getting an epidural, eight hours later Haley had just given birth to her deceased baby. Crying she looked down at him, he wasn't crying like he should, just as she suspected but still hoped wasn't true. Her mother tightened her hand that was holding Haley's as she cried as well. Nathan stood quietly next to Haley, tears slid down his face as he looked at his son.

"Do you want to hold him?" Haley frantically nodded as they handed her the little boy. "Hi little guy...momma loves you. I know you're up in heaven looking down at me and I just want you to know how much I love you...I guess, as hard as this is for me, this is what's best for you. And I will see you soon, wait for me up there. Now...I didn't think much about a name but there was one that stood out in my mind. I love you James Halen Scott..."

* * *

"So I think we're just gonna head back to the house" Nathan said to Lucas as they walked around the green green grounds.

"Listen Nate" Lucas said giving Nathan a look.

"I know man...I know." He replied before looking away "Listen I'll meet you there." Nathan said before walking off towards what he had saw.

Pulling at his tie to loosen it he moved towards the small headstone and moved quietly to sit next to her near it. He reached over and held her hand as they both grieved, the only person they could each relate too. Many words were said since that last doctors visit, Haley learned of how much Nathan truly loved his son, and Nathan learned why she was so protective because she had already had a connection with their son, she wanted to protect him from the world, and he understood that now. No words were said. The two sat there, thinking, praying, looking at the small plot.

_James Halen Scott_

_June 7th 2013_

_Love is eternal and love is immortal._

Read the inscription. Nathan wiped his face free of tears as he got up and straightened out his suit. He leaned over and helped Haley up. "C'mon...let's go home."

"I don't want to leave him here alone."

"He isn't" Nathan whispered. "He's with God now, he will never be alone, neither will we."

"Nathan."

"I love you Haley...we will get through this."

"I can't look at you without thinking of him...he was...I can't do this Nathan. I can't be with you" She whispered.

"Haley no please" He cried, he couldn't lose her too.

"I'm sorry" She whispered walking off...she wouldn't return either. That fall she went off to college, he was never told where and he didn't want to know. It was for the best, if he was with her, he would only hurt her. So he packed up his bags just the same and went off to Duke exactly three months later.


End file.
